Angel of darkness
by ShadowDianne
Summary: Cristales y humo,luces y sombras. Quinn.. ¿das un paso al frente?


**DIsclaimer: No me pertenecen, la idea, en cambio, es mía**

Angel of darkness

El humo impregnaba cada superficie del local, el olor a humo se encontraba en todas partes haciendo de la atmósfera irrespirable. Entre la nube de humo focos de luz de todos los colores pintaban brochazos sobre las cabezas de aquellos que llenaban el local.

De las personas que habían ido a verla a ella.

Se mordió los labios, antes se había sentido celosa, y seguía estándolo. Pero eso no quitaba que ella también había ido a verla. Que ella también había pagado la entrada igual que todos los hombres que lo habían hecho y que se encontraban ahí.

Apretó con fuerza la botella de cerveza que ya hacía rato había dejado de estar fría, miró por el cuello de la botella intentando decidirse entre gritar junto con aquellos hombres, romperle la pierna a alguno o simplemente quedarse sentada, se decidió por una mezcla entre lo segundo y lo tercero, miró con rabia a tres que se encontraban gritando a su derecha, exigiendo que apareciera ya la mujer a la que habían ido a ver.

A su chica.

Apretó los dientes e intensificó la mirada haciendo que todos los integrantes de la mesa se sintieran un tanto inseguros de repente. Además, pensaban, ¿qué hace un chica joven sola en un bar dedicado exclusivamente a hombres?

De repente los haces de luz dejaron de danzar por encima de sus cabezas para centrarse en un solo punto, por delante de las mesas, donde un inmenso escenario tapado hasta ese momento se encontraba. Los gritos se hicieron más fuertes aún cuando por los inmensos altavoces del local comenzó a retumbar angel of darkness, sabían (al igual que Quinn) que el momento estaba cerca.

Las primeras letras de la canción comenzaron a rodar y de improviso todo pareció acelerarse como un tren a toda velocidad:

De una esquina del escenario una figura vestida de negro emergió y se acercó con lentitud a las barras que habían emergido del techo, con un suave movimiento de focos la audiencia pudo ver como la figura era un chica joven, su pelo moreno caía en suaves ondas enmarcando sus grandes ojos oscuros y sus labios estaban entreabiertos por la concentración. Tenía cada espolvoreada brillantina dorada por su cara creando casi una delicada máscara alrededor de sus brillantes ojos, la ropa ajustada tenía el color del negro satén, le dejaba los muslos al descubierto, muslos que Quinn sabía más que de sobra lo fuertes y flexibles que eran. A la espalda llevaba una pequeña capa que le llegaba justo bajo los riñones, de un color negro satén también con bordados en dorado y plata, desde abajo Rachel parecía una diosa y Quinn casi tuvo que contener un grito de sorpresa, nunca había visto a Rachel… sexy.

Cuando la música comenzó a tomar fuerza Rachel acompañó los sonidos con un suave movimiento de caderas cogiendo con cada vez más fuerza la barra de suave metal que tenía ante ella, rodeó la barra con la pierna derecha y se impulsó hacía un lado creando un espacio con su cuerpo que fue rellenado por las luces de los focos que arrancaron un destello de su capa y de su cuerpo, cogió velocidad en su balanceo y se subió de un salto a la barra quedando encaramada, rodeó la barra con los dos muslos quedando completamente pegada a ella y de espaldas a su público, Quinn casi podía oír sentir cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo, la mujer que tenía ante ella era preciosa, era sexy… y era suya. Respirando hondo intentó calmarse pero era imposible con todos los gritos a su alrededor. Los hombres se había levantado todos, sin faltar ni uno y un par de ellos coreaban la canción.

Se levantó también acercándose a uno que estaba gritándole insultos y obscenidades a Rachel.. aquel hombre si no se callaba iba a sufrir consecuencias muy dolorosas para el.

Pero fue entonces cuando Rach comenzó de nuevo a moverse y sus propósitos quedaron olvidados, se fue arqueando alejando su tronco de la barra y mirando a su audiencia cabeza abajo, sus fuertes muñecas quedaron ancladas en la barra mientras sus piernas se extendían en sentido contrario a su tronco,la capa flotaba libre, sus reflejos satén cegando al público y en especial a Quinn que no podía dejar de mirar el cuerpo, los movimientos, el pelo e incluso los ojos de Rachel que parecían anclados en la única cabeza rubia del local, sonrió lentamente mientras volvía a su posición inicial y comenzaba a escalar por la barra con seguridad, moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de los tonos de la canción. Cuando llegó a los más alto de todo (unos cinco metros por encima del escenario) se desabrochó la capa haciendo que cayera con lentitud, arrancando destellos dorados de los bordados de los extremos.

La audiencia se volvió loca cuando la espalda completamente desnuda de Rachel se mostró ante ellos: el body, cortado en pico por detrás, dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. En ese momento Quinn recordó donde estaban ya que un hombre comenzó a explicar lo que haría en ese momento con la guarra del escenario como él la llamó.

Con rabia Quinn le dio un puñetazo en las costillas y se alejó con rapidez haciendo que el hombre se quedara sin aire durante un rato.

Arriba en el escenario Rachel se había dado la vuelta y ahora miraba cara a su publico mientras se erguía por completo, perpendicular a la barra y tan solo sostenida por sus manos. Rodeó la barra con uno de sus tobillos y soltó su mano derecha retirándose el pelo de la cara mientras miraba provocativa a todos y cada uno de aquellos que la miraban. Sonrió con seguridad, se desnroscó de la barra y calló a plomo haciendo el salto del ángel hacia atrás.

Quinn se preparó para saltar, esperando ya tener que salvar a Rachel de una caída peligrosísima pero justo a un metro del nivel del duro escenario Rachel alargó las manos y se sujeto con fuerza a la barra cortando en seco su caída, enroscándose de nuevo se dio la vuelta y miró de nuevo boca arriba a su enloquecida audiencia. Quinn incluso jaleó con aquellos hombres queriendo tan solo acercarse a Rachel y alejarla de aquellas miraban que tan solo la veían como un entretenimiento…bien era verdad que Quinn esperaba un pase privado pero eso era algo que no reconocería jamás.

Rachel, sin soltar la barra por completo, pasó una mano por el contorno de su cuerpo y con otro simple movimiento suyo los focos se encendieron con una luz roja que dibujaba su figura contra el negro de fondo.

Quinn se mordió los labios, ya sin importarle los hombres o el ambiente. Se acercó aún más al escenario y de repente, mientras Rachel volaba sobre la barra creando las mas increíbles figuras mientras abría más y más su piernas se encontraba ya sobre él.

No hizo caso de los gritos de protesta a sus espaldas solo veía y distinguía a Rachel, quién la sonrió y la llamó con otro gesto de la mano, la música estaba llegando a su fin pero ninguna de las dos parecía darse cuenta.

Rachel alargó la mano y cogió por el cuello de la blanca camiseta a Quinn, acercándola a ella y besándola con fuerza, la cálida superficie de metal entre ellas, el cuerpo de Rachel al otro lado.

Quinn cerró los ojos sin importarle quién las viera, puso sus manos sobre la cintura de la morena, sintiendo su calor, su sudor y cada movimiento de aquel cuerpo que necesitaba ya ver desnudo y bajo ella.

Rachel separó sus labios de Quinn y le mordió con deseo el labio inferior, para Quinn en ese momento todo dejó de ser nítido y comenzó a desdibujarse…..

Quinn, Quinn cariño es hora de despertarse.

La rubia se despertó y vió como su novia la miraba con diversión.

¿ Se puede saber que estabas soñando Quinn? ¿ Has gemido un par de…

Quinn se abalanzó sobre Rachel besándola con rapidez mientras le quitaba el suave camisón rojo que llevaba ésta.

-Prométeme- murmuró mientras le acariciaba un pezón y se lo acercaba a la boca- que si tienes que actuar alguna vez en cabaret me llevaras a los ensayos.

**A/N: Gracias… ella ya sabe quién es ;) por reobligarme a subir fics y a escribir. Espero que os guste el one shot y si, no me olvido de recuerda reconoce y sueña y este mismo finde escribiré el siguiente cap y el resto, he dejado que el mundo real me trague durante demasiado tiempo ;)**

**Gracias de antemano por los reviews.. os los agradecería, mucho! ;)**


End file.
